<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermaid (4) by Binnieisstraykidsbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934318">Mermaid (4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae'>Binnieisstraykidsbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermaid [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Seo Changbin, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>本質絕對是黃餅，<br/>但有一定成分在的包富。<br/>兩個我都好喜歡。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, 黃餅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermaid [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermaid (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本質絕對是黃餅，<br/>但有一定成分在的包富。<br/>兩個我都好喜歡。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>네가 사라지면 난 없어져 버릴지도 몰라<br/>
如果你消失了 我說不定也會就此幻化成泡沫<br/>
아주 조용한 바닷속으로 사라질지도 몰라<br/>
就在寂靜的大海之中 從此成為泡影也說不定</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回歸宣傳期結束後，Stray kids迎來了久違的休假，這對他們來講絕對是世界上最幸福的事，畢竟宣傳期馬不停蹄的拍攝舞台，上綜藝，團體直播，個人直播。藝人也是人，需要休息充電，需要遠離鏡頭，需要當個平凡的年輕人。</p><p> </p><p>方燦和Lee Know兩個健身line，就算碰上難得的休假，還是早早就去健身房報到了。至於零零line們則選擇窩在家裡—<br/>
韓知城呼呼大睡中，拒絕任何要把他拖出被窩的行為。<br/>
資優生奶汪昇玟待在房裡戴著耳機坐在床上，沉浸在音樂與小說的個人空間裡。<br/>
鉉辰、Felix還有I.N.坐在客廳盯著液晶大銀幕，在電玩世界裡廝殺著。</p><p> </p><p>「呃…」<br/>
徐彰彬剛睡醒的瞬間，就感受到腦袋沉甸甸的暈眩感，伴隨著輕微的肌肉痠疼，更不用說乾澀腫脹的喉頭發出沙啞的聲音，這種種現象都告訴他—你生病了。</p><p> </p><p>被某四次元哥稱作「藥精」，特別注重養生觀念的徐彰彬，在難得的休假日，像個蠢蛋似的生病了。</p><p> </p><p>原本已經做好回家一趟的打算，久違地享受天倫樂。別看他一副大佬樣，他在家裡可是爸媽的寶貝，姊姊所愛護的弟弟啊(應該吧)，放鬆這檔子事，果然還是回家被好好疼愛一番最好了。雖然他可以打電話讓媽媽來接他，掙扎幾分鐘後還是打消了這念頭，改而line給姊姊說他會再找時間回家，今天他有別的計畫了。</p><p> </p><p>計劃就是，躺在床上—呃…雖然他很想這麼做，但是越來越不舒服的狀況讓他不得不求助其他團員們。</p><p> </p><p>同房的燦哥不在床上，應該是早就去健身房了，沒把他叫醒一起運動，那就是跟Lee Know哥去了吧。他聽到客廳傳來的電玩遊戲聲，憑著聲線猜測出玩遊戲的是哪些弟弟們，估計他們都沒空閒時間能察看手機吧。徐彰彬最終還是認命的下了床，拖著越演越烈的頭痛去客廳看看，或著自己倒杯水吃個止痛藥什麼的都好。</p><p> </p><p>遊戲三人組完全沉浸在電玩裡，聽到他們哥的聲音只有空回覆<br/>
「啊~哥~安靜安靜！」<br/>
「哥你太吵了！」<br/>
「該做什麼做什麼去~」</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬哭笑不得，只得在客廳和廚房翻遍各個櫃子查看有沒有什麼家用常備藥。不過八個大男孩，總不像女孩子般細心，哪懂得買藥放在家裡備用。徐彰彬默默記在心裡，等他病好了就去藥房把該買的的藥品物品都買齊。<br/>
無計可施之下，他只好一無所獲的又躺回床上了。</p><p> </p><p>啊……好想喝碗媽媽煮的蔘雞湯啊……這樣身體一定很快就會好了……</p><p> </p><p>一想到家，眼眶就漸漸濕潤了。眼淚滾落之前，他抬手揉了揉眼，不想讓自己看起來像個還想撒嬌長不大的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>不過生病時的情緒豈是理智可以控制的?用手背遮住自己的雙眼，他整個人都不好了。</p><p> </p><p>手機鈴聲突然響起，他慌張的抹掉眼淚，看見Lee Know哥的頭像顯示在銀幕上。</p><p> </p><p>「我們豬兔起床了嗎?」<br/>
他哥戲謔的聲音從那頭傳來。</p><p> </p><p>「……Lee Know哥……」<br/>
明顯的鼻音、不自然的抽氣聲，還有那聲沙啞的”Lee know哥”後就沒再繼續的句子，讓旻浩斂起笑容，耐心等待他弟平復氣息，再好好問他怎麼了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什麼時候開始這個弟弟是需要他操心的角色了?</p><p>在藥房裡的李旻浩看著藥師把他買的物品裝袋好。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬最近的表現讓他聯想到小動物，狗狗?貓咪?兔子?他不知道該歸類至哪項，不過確實激起了他對小動物特殊的照顧欲。</p><p> </p><p>或許是那次黃鉉辰讓李龍馥坐在他大腿上，徐彰彬可憐兮兮強顏歡笑的表情，讓他覺得放著這個弟弟不管肯定會出大事的。出於保護弟弟的心，他握住了徐彰彬的手。</p><p> </p><p>到現在，他還記得他弟的手有多冰冷—那雙手不該是那個溫度啊。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩想起出道前，他們緊張的在台上等候著評審結果。比他小一歲的弟弟卻展現出了比他成熟穩定的態度，抓著他的手，那手的溫熱讓他鼻酸也讓他有力量繼續站在舞台而不潰散。</p><p> </p><p>這個看似比任何人都堅不可摧的弟弟，會因為自己被刷下來時所錄製給當時成員的影片，自責的流淚。也會因為方燦寫給他的信，當著成員們甚至鏡頭的面前落下斗大的淚滴。</p><p> </p><p>他弟就是那種特別善良的人，當另一個人失去力氣時，即便他擁有的力量也所剩不多，還是願意分出去的人。</p><p> </p><p>這次，他不介意成為給予的人。</p><p> </p><p>照顧小動物很簡單—餓了給東西吃，冷了給個擁抱，擔心害怕了那就抱緊一點。他知道徐彰彬這個骨子裡單純的像個小動物的弟弟要的不多，不曉得為什麼黃鉉辰看不出來? </p><p> </p><p>對，他的另外一個蠢弟弟—黃鉉辰，總是用錯誤的方式表達他對徐彰彬的在意。這種口是心非，口嫌體也不正直的小舉動，可都是被他看在眼裡啊，說到底都是一起生活幾年的人了，別人看著沒什麼，他可是觀察的一清二楚。<br/>
所以經紀人哥那番話，肯定也是知道了些什麼吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「哎咕!!」<br/>
一進宿舍看到蠢弟弟2號黃鉉辰發出怪叫用生命玩遊戲的模樣，他忍不住上前敲了一下他的頭，加上力道的那種。</p><p> </p><p>「痛!哥~幹麼啊~?」<br/>
看著銀幕裡的卡叮車衝進草叢裡撞毀後，鉉辰不滿的抬頭瞪向他Lee Know哥，還不忘摸摸被敲疼的腦袋。</p><p> </p><p>「帶著這些東西去找你彰彬哥吧!」<br/>
轉交手中的袋子後他也不多說什麼，移至廚房準備做些適合病人吃的食物。</p><p> </p><p>翻看袋子裡的物品—藥和退燒貼?<br/>
黃鉉辰皺著眉呆愣了幾秒後，猛地起身奔向徐彰彬的房間，忽略身後兩位隊友問他要不要再玩一局的喊聲。</p><p> </p><p>他這個白癡，怎麼就沒在第一時間意識到呢?</p><p> </p><p>看著他哥曲身縮在床上，原本就小小的身體因為這姿勢更顯得弱小又無助。眼睫上有些未乾的水痕，臉上帶著不自然的潮紅，睡覺時理當平穩的氣息，此時感覺更像是掙扎著強迫自己呼吸著。</p><p> </p><p>「哥，哥，醒醒…」<br/>
徐彰彬以為他在作夢，不然怎會聽到他弟的聲音?直到他感受到額上冰涼的溫度，讓他從冒著熱氣的夢境中緩緩醒來。眼前模糊的輪廓也逐漸清晰……他真的好喜歡鉉辰漂亮的嘴唇啊……他肯定是熱昏了。</p><p> </p><p>看到他哥醒來後，逐漸聚焦的眼神直勾勾的盯著他—更正，盯著他的嘴唇看，讓他的喉頭沒來由的一緊，乾咳了幾聲。<br/>
「吃藥吧。」</p><p> </p><p>病人沒有拒絕的權利，說到底也根本沒力氣拒絕，所以他乖乖吞下遞給他的藥丸，又被鉉辰輕輕放倒回床上。</p><p> </p><p>替他哥仔細的蓋好棉被，確保這個讓他擔心的哥哥不會因睡姿掙脫被窩後。他就這樣坐在床上，想要陪著他哥直到他再次入睡。</p><p> </p><p>「鉉辰吶……出去吧……」</p><p>黃鉉辰聞聲翻了個白眼。</p><p>「哥幹麼急著趕我出去啊!」</p><p>「……怕你被傳染……」</p><p>他不知道黃鉉辰為什麼突然大聲對他說話，病人脆弱的情緒管理讓他委屈至極，水氣漸漸蒙了他眼。</p><p>「嘖…」</p><p>鉉辰伸手支在自己額上，不敢直視他哥盛滿淚水的雙眼。這隻可憐兮兮的徐彰彬讓他又氣又疼，情急之下忍不住就操出了一聲不耐煩。</p><p>「………」<br/>
他以為平常徐彰彬大肆吵鬧地穿梭著在團員間的行為已經很讓人忍受不了，今天才真正見識到讓人受不了的是他哥又流淚又吸鼻子可憐兮兮的樣子。</p><p>「唉…不是…是對我自己生氣……」</p><p>放緩語氣，看著那雙濕潤的眼眸，酸澀的疼痛毫不留情地抽在他心上、撞進他胃裡。用指頭替他哥拭去眼淚，動作輕柔的像在對待易碎的寶物。對，徐彰彬的眼淚的確是百年難得一見的稀世珍寶。</p><p>「哥這種時候就好好向我撒嬌吧……」</p><p> </p><p>滿意的看到他哥點了點頭，他這才吐了一口舒緩的嘆息。一邊輕拍著徐彰彬哄他入睡，一邊思考著自己還能怎麼做，讓徐彰彬在每次有需要的時候能放心的倚靠他。雖然他曾說鉉辰是小自己一歲的哥哥，可遇到緊急狀況，他卻從來沒真的把鉉辰當哥哥看待。</p><p> </p><p>—所以是打給Lee Know哥了嗎…</p><p>黃鉉辰厭惡自己連在這時候，都對李旻浩燃起了嫉妒。他可沒少注意到上次在光州拍攝綜藝時，Minbin的親密鏡頭可不少啊。不太會用筷子的徐彰彬試了一次兩次都夾不起食物，還是他Lee Know哥擔起餵食的責任，一口口餵給他吃。儼然一副照顧者自居的姿態。</p><p> </p><p>—彰彬啊…多依靠我一點吧…不是其他哥哥或弟弟，就只依靠我吧……</p><p> </p><p>他看著因為藥效發作而陷入沉睡的徐彰彬暗暗想著。</p><p>情不自禁的俯下身，在他哥唇上輕輕地留下一個若有似無的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>